Love Me
by Dream-tiger
Summary: Shuichi, feeling that Yuki doesn't love him anymore, decides to do something drastic. With the help of a mysterious shop keeper, Shuichi finds out not only what would happen if Yuki loved him but the results of everyone else wanting him too. YukiShuichi a
1. Every thrill is gone

Me: Tatsuha! Tatsuha!

Tatsuha: What?

Me: Well…It's a new gravi fic. And since you seem to love somehow coming into my author notes…introduce it.

Tatsuha: Dream-tiger doesn't own gravitation or its characters.

Me: But I can rent them for $29.99 Oh yeah.

Tatsuha: no you can't

Me: Why not, I rented you.

Tatsuha: from whom?

Yuki: Me. I made thirty bucks and got rid of you.

Tatsuha: O.O Is that even legal?

Me: Probably not…BUT WHO CARES? Mwahahahahah. Come Tatsuha and clean my house…then cook me something.

Tatsuha: Why am I cooking and cleaning.

Me: Do not question my authority.

* * *

There were times in Shuichi's life that he believed Yuki did not love him. That he felt as though his world would be shattered with a mere motion of his own doing. Shuichi knew that he annoyed Yuki at times, but still continued to do so. There were times that Shuichi believed that because of this fact, Yuki would leave him for good. If he felt there was a way to make Yuki love him again, he would do it. Without questions or malice, he would grab the opportunity and use it to his benefit. No matter how crazy it seemed. This particular day began with one of those moments.

"Hiro!" Shuichi moaned. "I can't believe what he said to me can you?" The duo was in a mall searching for something good to get their manager for his birthday. This wasn't something they had done by choice. In fact none of them would have known his birthday was the next day, if it wasn't for him threatening them to get him a present. It seemed no one else was going to celebrate his thirty-seventh birthday with him and he was feeling a bit unloved. The band didn't care how bad he felt, he didn't have to shoot at them until they agreed for a party.

"I don't want to hear it. The guy's a bastard." Hiro spoke looking around for something that looked good. "Now help me find something for K-san. I can't get a gun because Seguchi-san is probably going to be buying him one. Thinking of it he is probably the only one who decided to come to the party voluntarily." Shuichi shook his head frantically.

"Nuh uh," he replied. "Sakuma-san is going on his free will. Noriko is just tagging along with him." Hiro sighed. He knew Ryuichi Sakuma was going to get K something rather childish. Probably something like a stuffed animal or a block set. Something of that nature would probably be of Ryuichi's taste. However, Hiro wasn't like the pop singing legend. So when he saw the Build a Bear store he kept on walking. He didn't even know the point of such a store. Right next to the store was a perfume store. Shuichi perked up when he saw the place.

"You think K-san would like some perfume?" Shuichi asked absent-mindly. Hiro chose to ignore the question. What kind of man would want perfume for his birthday? Knowing K, he might take it as an insult and shoot at him again. Or maybe he would enjoy it way too enthusiastically. Either way, Hiro didn't like the out come. Perfume was something you got a girlfriend not a manager. No, Hiro was going to pretend he didn't hear the question all together until Shuichi asks him again. Usually Shuichi would rethink his decision if Hiro remained very silent about it. "Maybe Yuki would like it if I wore some." Again another comment that probably wasn't true either.

Hiro looked back at the Build a Bear store. It was looking rather inviting now. K wouldn't like a stuffed animal. He would feign happiness with Ryuichi but with Hiro. Hiro looked around solemnly. He would probably get shot if he presented a cute cuddly bear. At this time a couple came out the store with two teddy bears. The bears shared a likeness to the two. 'Same clothing and accessories,' thought Hiro as he stared at the love birds. They were happy with their dolls and both seemed to enjoy showing them to each other.

"This way I can be with you always." The woman told the man sappily. Hiro perked up at the man's sudden happiness at the thought. As he watched the couple, Shuichi slowly crept into the perfume store.

The store was filled with a strange musky fragrance. This was probably due to the many people testing the perfumes on them selves. When fragrances mix one can only imagine what new smells could be produced by such. He looked around at the bottles and sighed. How was he ever going to find a bottle with the fragrance that Yuki would love the most?

"Hello!" A man behind him shouted, making him almost jump out of his shoes. Shuichi turned around with a wide eyed expression. The man looked rather young and handsome. He wore a bartender outfit and had short black hair. His bangs were only on one side drooping down to his chin. His eyes and nose were sharp and he had one dangling earring on the left side of his head. An inverted, gothic cross bore its glory upon him (The earring). "Searching for something to entice your girlfriend or in your case boyfriend?" Shuichi looked around himself. Did he have the word "GAY" written on his forehead or something? "Usually I have another therapy for such a problem but that's my other job. One of my previous clients asked me to watch this shop for him so I can't exactly give you what you are seeking. However, Shindou-san I do believe I have just the perfume for you." Shuichi was a little disturbed that this man he knew nothing about seemed to know what was going on in his life. The knowing of the name didn't surprise him all that much except for the fact he was suppose to be in disguise.

Without a question, Shuichi followed the slender man into the back room of the store. His mind wasn't on Hiro being left outside, K's birthday or his own safety. All that occupied his mind was Yuki loving him again. The man reached and grabbed a small red bottle.

"This is a special type of perfume." He spoke to Shuichi calmly. "If you put a small splash on yourself, your lover will be absolutely devoted to you. However, the effect upon yourself only lasts for a minute once applied so you must get him close to you immediately. Make sure no one else smells you until the minute is up. A splash should make him love you for a week. The whole bottle will probably last two months, but I don't suggest it. For the whole bottle you would have to keep to yourself for seven or eight minutes. Do you understand?" Shuichi nodded softly and opened the bottle. He then decided to sniff the substance. Wrinkling his nose, he looked back at the man.

"It smells awful." He told the man. All the other did was nod.

"It fades away don't worry." He assured the pink haired star. "Just trust me, Shindou-san. Your Yuki will be completely devoted to you." Shuichi looked down to close the bottle. He was having doubts about buying the bottle. When he looked up all he saw was Yuki himself.

"Didn't you say you would do anything to make me love you?" He asked gesturing to the bottle. Shuichi's eyes grew wide in surprise. How did Yuki get into the shop? Was this the reason why the store keeper knew about him? Shuichi turned around. "Shindou-san," A different voice other than Yuki's came from him. As he bowed slightly in a polite manner, Shuichi knew something was up. This wasn't like Yuki at all. "It is in my profession to know your desire and show it to you. Let you gain the courage to grab it." Shuichi blinked and once again the store keeper was in front of him again smiling.

"How did you?" Shuichi began to ask but the man just smiled at him in a strange manner.

"Now Shindou-san," His voice was deadly calm. It was as if nothing had ever happened. "I implore you to try this out with your partner. You will find the results to your liking." Shuichi looked down at the bottle then back at the beautiful man. He was willing to try anything. Even if this man had done some crazy magic trick, it didn't seem like he would harm him. Besides using magic to get someone to love you, couldn't be too bad. Love potions were rumored to work. This couldn't hurt to try. Smiling back at the man, Shuichi nodded.

"How much do I have to pay you?" Shuichi questioned. The man only shook his head.

"This is free. Call me a fan of your work." The man mentioned with a smile. Shuichi thanked him and left quickly. Upon his leave he bumped into Hiro. Thankfully his bottle was safe and unopened. Hiro was holding a strange looking box very close to his chest.

"What did you get in there, Shuichi?" Hiro asked his friend as he held the box tighter.

"Nothing." Shuichi spoke easily. "I couldn't find anything for K-san so I'm just going to get him a new gun belt or something." Hiro nodded softly.

"That's cool." He spoke as if his attention was somewhere else. Shuichi looked up and noticed the box in Hiro's possession.

"What is th-"

"It's nothing!" Hiro spoke a little too loud and quickly. If he was trying not to be suspicious he was failing.

"Well I did get something from the perfume store but I'll show you at the party." They left things like that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

At a club in a hidden part of the city, the temporary store keeper waited for one of his regular clients. He was a sex therapist and this particular regular was Tatsuha Uesugi. He was obsessing over one Ryuichi Sakuma. The funny thing was that both of these men were his clients. However, under a certain code of his, he never revealed that to them. The teenager entered the place cautiously.

"Hey, there you are." He spoke happily. "I'm ready for tonight."

"I can see." The man responded. "I have something I wish to speak to you about something first. I want you to go to NG tomorrow and try every way to bump into Shindou-san when he is running. Judging by his character, I say he will run with the bottle open. This can be beneficial to you and the one you want. Just remember to find your Ryuichi-sama as soon as possible." Tatsuha listened to what the man said and nodded. It was rare for him to give out direct advice. When he did, Tatsuha soaked it up like a sponge. After all, this man wasn't credited for helping people like him for nothing. "Now that that is taken care of, let me release your frustrations." With that the man was replaced by Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Tat-kun." He whispered as he kissed the teens neck. "What do you want to do with me?"

There was no doubt in the therapists mind that Ryuichi and Tatsuha will become closer to each other. Also he knew that Shuichi and Yuki's relationship could only strengthen. However, this was if everything went according to plan. Life never did go according to plan.

* * *

Me: The shop keeper/ sex therapist is from (O.o) Sex Therapist. Don't ask how the hell he shape changes. I have no clue. He just does.

Tatsuha: That's creepy. (Has a cut on one of his cheeks)

Me: What the hell happened to you?

Yuki: He had a fight with a little girl and lost.

Tatsuha: (unfazed) She should have given back my Popsicle.

Yuki: Is that what you kids call it these days?

Me: What the

Yuki: No, he actually fell off his bike. He needs to put back on his training wheels.

Me: Personally I liked the little girl story better.

Yuki: Oh ok. Then that is what I'll tell everyone then.

Tatsuha: Don't you dare!


	2. As the world falls down

Me: Hey Tatsuha!

Tatsuha: What?

Me: Since this is a freaky comedy/romance thing I think we should watch this…

Tatsuha: Gone with the Wind? WTF!

Me: My sister is making me….so if she makes me see it…you have to too.

Tatsuha: Why?

Me: Cuz no one likes you and it's hilarious to see you squirm.

Yuki: Hey…mumbles something

Shuichi: I like him…as a friend.

Me: No one asked you! Oh and just so you know the Shop keeper and the Sex therapist are the same guy….ppl on Yaoi daily and Crimson evening (lj communities) call him Ubersexy….but we have no idea what his name is….and I'm not calling him Ubersexy in the duration of this story…that would just be weird. Also my analogies with the smell and what people say about it was inspired by Red vs Blue….but not all of them were theirs I just want you to know just in case you see a familiar analogy. Now put in Gone with the Wind!

Tatsuha: NOOOOOO

* * *

"Isn't this nice, Yuki?" Shuichi asked his lover at the party. The party in fact was actually pretty dull to the writer. K had yet to open his presents and at the moment was shoving a pistol down Sakano's throat. In turn Sakano died on impact. It was amazing how that man got paper white and then just crumpled on the ground. It was something Yuki believed should be on some kind of T.V special. PEOPLE WHO DIE RANDOMLY. Something like that.

"I'm leaving." Yuki stated as he headed towards the doors. Shuichi couldn't believe this. Ryuichi wasn't even at the party yet so why did he want to leave? Not all the guest were there! The party had yet to start. This was not the time to back out. The pop star grabbed Yuki's arm and tried his best to pull him back to him. To Shuichi Yuki was an immobile brick wall. To Yuki, Shuichi was just annoying him. He jerked his arm from Shuichi and turned to leave yet again.

"Wait, Yuki! I have something I want to show you." Yuki stopped and turned around curiously. Immediately following Yuki's reaction, Shuichi pulled out the perfume bottle. If this is what would get Yuki to love him them he would do it. He was willing to go that extra mile or at least smell like a sewage drain for a minute. Opening the bottle he took a whiff. This whiff could possibly steal his life away. It was horrible. Summoning his strength he dabbed some around his neck. Then he looked back up at Yuki or in his case the empty spot where Yuki once was. He panicked. Where was Yuki? He was there a moment ago. Shuichi had to find him before the minute was up. Shuichi ran over to K who was talking to Hiro at the moment. K was trying to get Hiro to say what he got for him but Hiro would shyly look to the floor and say nothing. K was about to threaten Hiro when he caught the smell of Shuichi.

"Woah! What the hell is that smell?" K exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face as if battling the smell. It seemed he was losing the battle however. "It smells like a fish caught on fire!"

"A very dead fish that was out for a week." Hiro added as he too battled the enemy known as Stink. "What is up with that smell, Shuichi?" Shuichi looked at the two not amused. He was in a crisis and all they cared about was how he smelled.

"It's perfume I got from the mall." Shuichi explained casting his glance around frantically. "I don't have time, where's Yuki?" Hiro held his nose and turned from his friend.

"The hell should I know?" Hiro replied. K, who was gagging next to him, also turned from the pop star. Shuichi was starting to feel that the shop keeper had lied to him. This wasn't bringing anyone near him. In fact it was repelling them.

"I didn't know they sold perfume with the essence of used toilets." K spoke up between coughing. "It smells like old yogurt." Shuichi rolled his eyes and left to ask others about Yuki's whereabouts. He just hoped he could wash this stuff off of him when Yuki brought him home. He dreaded having to explain this situation to Yuki. Sighing, he approached Tohma speaking to Noriko. They were speaking about Ryuichi's absence and Suguru just seemed to be listening. Tohma was the first to realize Shuichi's problem.

"My…my Shindou-san I thought those were things you did in the bathroom." He spoke holding his hand to his nose. Suguru said nothing but covered his nose as well. Noriko however took it the worse of them all.

"WHAT THE F#$K IS THAT SMELL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone winced. "Is a skunk juggling dead hamsters in here? Oh gosh my eyes are watering!" Shuichi looked down sadly. This was the worse moment of his life. Then suddenly the smell was gone. Shuichi looked around confused. The shop keeper was right about one thing it only lasted for a minute. Everyone looked as if they were getting the smell out of their system. Shuichi opened the bottle and sniffed it. To bad the smell in the bottle didn't go away.

"So…Shuichi-kun." K spoke coming up behind Shuichi. "What did you get me for my birthday?" The pink haired man froze. The fact had been simply that he had not gotten anything for K's birthday. He had forgotten to buy something for K.

"Actually I didn't get you anything." Shuichi admitted softly. He closed his eyes tightly and cringed. It was best if he didn't see the gun aimed at him. However, he never felt the impact of any gun barrel or bullet. He never heard the sound of a gun clicking but he did hear some heaving breathing. Peaking out of one eye he caught K widely grinning at him.

"Then I guess it is safe to say, you are my present." K spoke devilishly. His eyes was heated with lust. Shuichi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um..K-san…"

"Traitor! I saw him first!" Hiro spoke as he pushed K out of his way. "Shuichi I am your best friend, right?" Shuichi nodded softly unsure what was going on. "Then you know I will be the best f#$k you'll ever have."

"Hiro why are you-" Shuichi was cut off by some pressure on his leg. Looking down he saw Noriko clinging to it as if her life depended on it. She peered up at the pop star with literal hearts in her eyes.

"Shuichi…I want your babies!" She exclaimed in a fan girl squeal.

"I don't want to give them to you." Shuichi spoke in a frighten tone. Growling deep in his throat, K approached the female keyboardist in a fury. He kicked her off of Shuichi as hard as he could.

"Get off him you whore!" He yelled. Suguru nodded in agreement and grabbed one of Shuichi's arms.

"Come now, Shindou-san." Suguru spoke. "You don't want to be with these idiots. You'll be so much happier with me, this I can assure you." It was at this point that Shuichi noticed Tohma was no where to be found. Also Sakano had seemed to faint again after realizing what was going on. Hiro yanked on Shuichi to bring him closer to him. Suguru yanked Shuichi back to him. The pop star felt like crying. This wasn't supposed to happen. Yuki was supposed to love him not these people.

"I don't want to be assured!" Shuichi told him in a panic. He had to get out of there. He had to get out of there fast. With one burst of strength, Shuichi ripped his body from his captors and ran down the hall. He placed the top on the bottle clumsily and raced to the boss's office. He would be safe in there. No one would dare think he would run in there. Closing the door behind him, he sighed deeply.

"Shindou-san?" Tohma spoke a bit confused by how quickly Shuichi entered. "What's wrong?" Shuichi smiled. Leave it to Tohma to not be infected with the potion. Well neither was Sakano but he doesn't count.

"Everyone is chasing me." Shuichi told the keyboardist. Tohma appeared to be listening intently. "They all want me…if you know what that means. I'm kind of frightened. Can you hide me?" It was a lot to ask the man who tried to break him and Yuki up to help him. However, Shuichi had no choice but to ask Tohma.

"Well Shindou-san, that is unfortunate." Tohma spoke looking around himself. "You know I would never treat you like that." Shuichi nodded in agreement. It was true. Tohma would never fancy Shuichi in such a way. "If it was me, Shuichi-san." Tohma continued. "I would treat you like a delicate princess." As he spoke these words he lifted his frame from his chair and approached Shuichi. "So why don't you give me a chance to make you happy?" Tohma was now deathly close to Shuichi. The pop star was close to bursting into nothingness at that point. Well at least he felt like doing that.

"WAIT!" Came a yell and K burst through the door. He scooped up Shuichi with one arm and held him close. The poor boy in question was struggling as hard as he could to get free. "Come my love." He spoke to Shuichi happily. "Let us create a world of love that is for naught but the two of us." Shuichi swore his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"NOOOOOO!" Shuichi screamed. Tohma opened his arms happily and beckoned Shuichi down to him. He wanted Shuichi to leap into his loving arms as he put it. Shuichi only looked at him in horror. "Double NOOOOO!" He summoned all his strength to push himself from K's form a jolt out the door. K called for him to wait but Shuichi as not going to listen. Noticing Tohma running out the door, K grabbed the ex keyboardist by the back of his shirt and threw him into his table.

"That's it." Tohma spoke rubbing the back of his head. "You're fired." K smiled wickedly.

"No, sir." He spoke as he raised his gun. "It is you who are fired."

&&&&&&&

Shuichi ran as fast as he can down the hall. Looking back he saw K hot on his trail. This had to be the worse day of his life. He had to run faster somehow. Looking back once more, he saw K's form begin to disappear. In his mind he was doing a small victory dance. Now there was no way that craze lunatic can get –

"NO!" Shuichi screamed as he fell down on top of another person. He could hear K's sing song voice in the background. If he stayed to say sorry, he knew K would catch him for sure. So he jumped up immediately and ran without a second thought. As he left he never even thought about the potion bottle, which was no longer in his possession. K ran over the guy on the floor in order to get to Shuichi. He left before he could smell Shuichi's mistake.

"Ugh! I reek! Ugh, it's all over me!" Yelled Tatsuha as he stood up from the ground. "Gosh he said to run into Shuichi but he never said I would smell like a dead moose's a$$." Next to him was a secretary holding her nose and trying desperately to shoo him away.

"Go away you smelly person." She spoke harshly almost tempted to throw her coffee at him. Tatsuha just rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the door. His day could not get any worse.

"Tat-kun, why do you smell so bad na no da?"

Correction: It just did.

&&&&&&

Tohma walked out of his office nursing his busted lip. His body ached when he walked so he decided to walk rather slowly. If K thought beating him up was going to stop him from pursuing Shuichi, he did not know Seguchi Tohma. Taking a step, his foot kicked something. He looked down and noticed a perfume bottle. Inside was the most horrible smell. Wasn't this what Shuichi was running around with before? Before Tohma felt this love for him.

Tohma was a rather intelligent man and he could put two and two together. He wasn't angry at Shuichi for the potion made him completely devoted to the pop star. So devoted he would do anything. He peered into the bottle. Inside were still a few drops. He smiled at his discovery.

"Interesting."

* * *

Me: (turns off movie) Oh wow. Even though I have problems with it….I might watch this thing again if only for that guy.

Tatsuha: That guy was sweet. He just grabs her to do xxx and then at the end. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." You tell that bi#$h.

Me: You watch your mouth!

Yuki: That was a stupid movie. Who names their kid, Red, anyway?

Me: I have no idea. (ranting) So many people dying and how does his hair stay greased back all the time…..never once does it get all messed up. Only like one strand falls down when he was supposedly not grooming himself for days. They should have been like: omg he totally messed up his do. Gosh…did they even have grease back then?

Yuki: (wasn't listening to the rant in its entirety) Probably not.

Me: (continuing) And what is with the accents? There are no southern accents in there. They sound….like they are from the north or from a part in England where they have softer accents. I'm from Virginia and I hear them speak all the time….where are the accents!

Yuki: (starts smoking completely calm about the situation) You don't have an accent.

Me: That's beside the point and I do have a little bit of a southern accent.

Tatsuha: What a stupid ending. "After all, tomorrow is another day." (flutters eyelashes)

Yuki: (cigarette falls out of mouth…it wasn't lit) Never again, Tatsuha…..Never again…

Me: Well that's all the time we have today folks until next- (hears snifling)

Shuichi: That was so sad……(Cries into his hands)

Me: Ok that is weird…please review. (turns to Shuichi) Are you ok, Shuichi?


	3. Falling, Falling in Love

Me: Where are you fur man!

Tatsuha: Who the hell are you looking for?

Me: Fur man…er…Tohma.

Tatsuha: Why are you calling my brother-in-law "Fur man"?

Me: (wide eye expression) I don't have to give an explanation to the likes of you!

Tatsuha: (Is finding this creepy) Riiight.

Me: Actually it's because he wore that feathery jacket and that fur coat type thing and-

Tatsuha: Ok, I get it. Wow you didn't keep that a secret long.

Me: I sometimes have a problem of being too honest.

Tatsuha: O.o Too honest?

Me: (Blushes) I don't wish to speak of that matter

* * *

The area was cold and damp. He wasn't sure how he go there but he only knew one thing. He had to get to the Private club called Kain. It was the only place he was sure he would be safe. He could hear their footsteps coming closer. At first it had been the greatest thing alive. The one he wanted to notice him finally did. However, now with all that has happened. He didn't know what to think.

Brick wall. Why there was one in this corner he would never know. However, there lied the truth. He was in a dead end. With no where to go and no possible way out, he was trapped. Their eyes stared at him in hunger. Lust was clearly visible in their faces. There were so many of them. How was one teenager suppose to fight them all off?

"Back off bi$hes!" A scream out of nowhere came. Immediately following those words a bunny hit one of the people in the front of the group. "This boy is mine!" With superhero ability, the teen's savior jumped from whatever high altitude he was at to the floor in front of him. "Kuma-chan and I will be taking him." The words were spoken in dead seriousness and in such a voice it made the teen want to melt. The crowd seemed to ponder his words and had decided the shorter man was not a threat at all. The man sighed heavily and stared at the crowd.

"When I move towards them, I want you to go up that ladder at the side of that building and get as far away from here as you possibly can." The man spoke without turning towards the teen. The teen frantically searched for the ladder this man was speaking of. It looked to be an electrician ladder next to the building. He sighed. He was going to have to kick off the electrician or something, because the man seemed to be doing his job. "Go Tatsuha-kun." The teen didn't need another word and ran as fast as he could towards the ladder. All he needed was to get to that ladder. That's when it dawned on him who his savior was.

"Sakuma-san."

&&&&&&

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled as he burst through the doors. Yuki jumped from the couch. He was actually taking a nice nap for once. Usually he barely got any sleep and when he was finally relaxed, Shuichi comes and ruins it.

"This better be good, brat." Yuki told the pop star. Shuichi wasted no time in ordering Yuki around.

"Lock all the doors and the windows quick!" Shuichi was in a panic and it was obvious to a certain novelist that this was a crisis. He moved up faster than usual but still slowly and turned to look at his lover.

"And why pray tell do I have to do this?" He asked in his usual cool tone. Shuichi felt like strangling his beloved at that moment. This was not time for attitude. He was certain Suguru and Hiro would take a while to get there since they would possibly use the elevator. Noriko would also be a while since she would choose the stairs and rest periodically but K. K was a completely different story. He had no regards for stairs or elevators. The man would probably climb the building if he felt he needed to.

"I don't have time for telling you why!" Shuichi exclaimed his eyes darting around the room each time. "Just do it!" Immediately after saying those words, Shuichi went and locked the front door. Then he raced to lock as many windows as he could. Yuki being the big help he always is just stood there watching him.

"I'm not going to do anything until you tell me what's going on." He told Shuichi as the boy passed him for the fourth time. He was rechecking his locks to make sure everything was secure.

"OK, all I have to do now is wait for a week." Shuichi mumbled as he went to the bedroom to check if those windows were locked. "Which shouldn't be that hard I'm sure I don't need that much food to survive all I need is-"

It was a scream that made Yuki start to worry. He frantically ran into their bed room to find K and Hiro fighting over Shuichi in a means of tug of war. Shuichi cried in the middle for Yuki to save him.

"Damn it, K." Hiro yelled. "You said we could work together." K smiled wickedly at the guitarist.

"Our contract has ended dear Hiroshi-kun." K spoke in a sing song voice. Hiro growled and kicked K in the shin. Well at least tried to.

"What is going on?" Yuki asked the two. Both didn't let go of the pop star for fear of the other getting him.

"It's like this Yuki-san." Hiro started. "I love Shuichi. I always have I just never realized it." K looked down at Hiro in shock.

"Always have?" He questioned. He had always thought that Hiro was straight as a ruler. Now he could see that that wasn't the truth at all. It was all a lie. A good manager should have seen these things.

"Why looking so hurt, K-san." Hiro spoke deadly cruel. K shrugged it off even though it gave him the shivers. "Is there something you want to say to me?" In fact there was something K wanted to say.

"Shuichi is mine!"

&&&&&&&

"Ah, Tatsuha-san!" Exclaimed the therapist. "Why are you here? Ah, Ryuichi-san it's a pleasure to see you again." Tatsuha stopped for a moment.

"Again?" He questioned unsure.

"Of course he is one of my regulars." The therapist explained. "It's mostly because of his feelings towards you. Now I can see the potion worked and he is no longer shy to show his love. So you two must be happy. All in a days work." Tatsuha shook his head. All in a days work?

"We have a problem? A big problem." The therapist turned around interested.

"Oh." He uttered. Could it be his plan backfired? He looked around anxiously. Where was an exit when you needed one?

"We need your help."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Both of you stay away from Shuichi." Yuki yelled at the two.

"Well said, Eiri-san." A voice behind him spoke. Yuki looked over at Tohma who was standing proudly by the door. In one of his hands he had a bottle and he was waving it around like it would solve everything.

"OMB." Yuki spoke suddenly. "What is that smell?" K and Hiro looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't smell a thing. Shuichi, however, was mortified.

"No, Yuki don't smell him." Shuichi broke free and jumped Yuki. "Don't!"

"It's not like I want to!" Yuki retorted and covered his nose. Tohma came closer to Shuichi.

"Hello Shuichi." Tohma spoke. Shuichi's eyes look like they were going to burst.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed and held his nose. He was not going to give in to that potion. K and Hiro still looked at each other confused. From where they were standing they couldn't smell Tohma. "Let's get out of here, Yuki!" He yelled and grabbed Yuki. He jetted out of the room as fast as he could. Tohma sniffed himself. 'Great.' He thought. 'The smell is gone now and that was the last of the potion. Guess it didn't work.'

"I love Tohma!" A declaration from down the hall sounded. Tohma was then filled up with hope. However, that didn't sound like Shuichi's voice. It sounded like-

"Eiri-san?"

* * *

Tatsuha: So why are you looking for Tohma

Me: To show him some Shuichi/Tohma to make him cry

Tatsuha: He cries over that?

Me: Dude, have you seen the manga? Tohma may be all calm in the beginning but little by little you learn that the man has no control over his emotions. He cries so easily when he feels like he has betrayed Mika. Mika, Tatsuha, Mika.

Tatsuha: Duh he is married to her.

Me: Yes but he also gets scary angry for Yuki, pissed off for Yuki and fruity happy for Yuki and Ryuichi. The man has a lot of emotions. Who would have thought that he would not cry about Yuki as much as he does Mika?

Tatsuha: I don't know where you're going with this….Anyway, how are those stories going to make Tohma cry?

Me: When I threaten to show his wife them. Ah this is what you get, Fur man. Mwahahahahaha

Tatsuha: You are so mean. My poor bastard of a brother-in-law.

Ladies and Gentlemen: Awkward was banned! I know, I know. You are either saddened by this news or you have no idea what I am talking about. Seems that my story was considered a "Chat/script based format". It is at a new location. You can find it there. My profile has all the answers for you. I am sorry this happened and I had been suspended. However, as it always does, I have a new burst of creativity. So if you like you may read my other stories that go with the guidelines as far as my understanding of the guidelines go. So I hope you like them. (P.S This notice is going on all my gravitation works)


End file.
